


A Better Title Than General

by Exorin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TLJ, Some Plot, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: Hux is tired of saving Ren's life without proper incentive.Or, Hux really needs a promotion.Vaguely a sequel toA Momentary Lapse In Tactical Judgementbut can also be read alone.





	A Better Title Than General

 

It's not the first time General Hux has had to pick Ren up planet-side and bleeding, a new bloody wound slashed across the opposite side of his face, 'Again Ren?' he asks, knowing that Ren is already beyond answering -- he feels the telltale static brushing up against his neck, but it's just a tease, the great Supreme Leader barely able to lift his own arm let alone muster enough Force to bring Hux to his knees again.

  
He gets him back to their ship, the Ascendancy (named so by Ren on their return from the disaster on Crait), and into the med-bay without drawing attention to the mess that is their current leader, 'I recognize that you're not especially bright _Supreme Leader_ , but have you considered, perhaps, listening to reason and  _not_ running face-first into the Rebellion every single time they ping on our sensors.'

  
'If I wanted your opinion _General_ ,' Ren begins, voice hoarse, lip curled up in annoyance, he turns and sits on the singular chair in the room, his fingers clenching into fists at his side even as the medical droid starts patching up the angry red line marring his face further, 'I would ask for it.'

  
There's still static, humming around Hux, but he finds it easy to ignore. He's gotten used to it, and to Ren's fleeting rage.

  
It's been months since swearing fealty to the Supreme Leader, since he was forced to his knees and debased inside the command shuttle on Crait, and since then he's been nothing but useful to the First Order -- commanding and taking charge in a way that was never allowed when Snoke was still seated on the throne. He and Ren have returned to some semblance of their previous relationship as co-commanders and it's easy for him, now, to stand toe-to-toe without that nagging fear. It would be acceptable and even productive if only Ren was capable of controlling his anger and not endangering Hux's troops on a near constant basis.

  
'You're a fool not to.' Hux's voice has an edge to it, angry and righteous, 'I could leave you bleeding out one of these days.'

  
Hux isn't sure if Ren realizes that he's almost growling, his fists clenched so tightly that the leather of his gloves is creaking audibly -- the lights in the room grey out and Hux scoffs, knowing that the two of them aren't covered in shattered glass right now only because Ren is too weak to manage it.

  
'You're aren't of any use to myself, or to the First Order, if you're incapacitated.' he says, pausing to allow the droid to finish filling in the wound before instructing it to leave them, 'We've failed more in the past several cycles then we ever did under Snoke.'

  
'Maybe if you were a better General-' Ren starts, unable to finish when Hux's fingers curl around his throat and _squeeze_.

  
Ren's breath hitches and the only thing that stops him from physically, easily stopping Hux is that he's so completely taken off guard by this act of personal violence.

  
'Don't.' Hux says and his voice is eerily calm, 'Don't you dare blame myself, or my troops for your inability to stop yourself from putting us all in constant peril you petulant man-child, how many more times will I have to rescue you from yourself.'

  
Hux can feel Ren's pulse throbbing under his palm, going fast, his skin so warm under his hand -- he can see the way Ren's pupils dilate, spreading black through his already dark eyes, and the next breath Hux lets out is shuddering, 'I hate you.' he almost snarls, sounding defeated with the earlier calmness gone in a flash and then he's kissing Ren, open mouthed and too-wet, his fingers clenching tighter around that beating pulse point.

  
And Ren _moans_ into the heat of that mouth, his own hands finally moving to grab Hux by the waist and pull him forward, his thumbs pushing, stroking along Hux's prominent hipbones, fingertips digging in hard enough to bruise and even weakened, he still manages to pick Hux up and drag him onto his lap -- the chair creaks beneath their combined weight but neither of them notice it.

  
Hux shifts on Ren's lap, managing to straddle Ren's legs -- his thighs spread as far open as he can manage with the heat of their rapidly hardening cocks shoved against each other and he groans, pressing their tongues together, dragging the tip of his tongue along the ridges of Ren's teeth before pulling back to bite at Ren's lower lip, close to drawing blood, 'I hate you.' he says again, leaning back enough to get the hand that's not still on Ren's neck between them to pull at the fastenings of his own slacks.

  
'This is an interesting way of showing it, General.' Ren breathes out, tilting his neck back a little to take a small breath when Hux's fingers loosen for a moment -- he pulls at Hux's uniform shirt enough to get one large hand underneath of it, pressed flat to the small of Hux's back and brings his other to the front of his own pants, working them open.

  
'Shut up.' Hux starts, sighing when he finally manages to get his cock out, stroking his hand along the length of it and watching Ren watch him, 'I want a better title.' he says, groaning with his thumb sliding through the thick beads of precome gathered at the head of his cock, 'I deserve it.'

  
Ren laughs, a low chuckle that curls down Hux's spine and makes him arch up into the tight clench of his own fist, 'Oh, you think you deserve it do you?' Ren asks, dragging his own cock out from between the opening of his pants before reaching out to still Hux's hand with his fingers wrapping around Hux's wrist, 'Let me.'

  
He shifts his hips, presses his cock up against Hux's in a way that makes them exhale sharply and then he's curling his fingers around the both of them, his large hand impressively holding their cocks together and stroking along them, spreading the mess of Hux's precome over the heat of their flesh, 'What if I name you my whore,' Ren whispers, his voice low when he leans up to say it against Hux's ear, 'you're already _so_ good at it.'

  
'Fuck you.' Hux spits but doesn't cease his thrusting up into the tight, clenching slide of Ren's fingers, his body trembling, his forehead damp with sweat -- he can feel his thighs shaking with the exertion of balancing on Ren's lap, 'Don't stop.'

  
'Mixed messages again.'

Hux's hand fits back, more firmly, around Ren's throat, his fingertips digging in hard enough that Ren can feel the crescent indents marking his neck -- he squeezes his hand in response, moaning when Hux's rhythm falters, when the General falls forward against him and fits their mouths together again, so hot, so wet, his tongue fucking into Ren's with no resistance, savage and messy.

  
'What about --' Ren starts, pulling back enough that Hux has to look at him, sliding his hand from Hux's sweat-dampened back to meet with the one wrapped tightly around their heavy, thick, leaking cocks, 'Grand Marshal.'

  
Hux _moans_ , his eyes squeezing shut and cock throbbing up against Ren's own, leaking wetly against Ren's palm, making his fingertips sticky and slick, 'Yes.' he's saying, groaning, desperately wanton, 'Again.'

  
And the corner of Ren's mouth curves up, he smiles, watching Hux with dark, black blown, hungry eyes, holding his hands still between them with Hux thrusting up into the tight circle, his own cock so hard, so close.

  

' _Grand Marshal Armitage Hux_.' Ren says -- the words sound like a promise and Hux breaks, his cheeks coloured pink, mouth open, lips swollen and wet and he pours between them, cumming thick and hot with his back arched and his fingers still griping Ren's throat.

  

Ren follows, his own heavy cock soaked with Hux's release before spilling his own over his knuckles and between them.

  

Hux's legs almost give out beneath him when he slides off of Ren's lap, his fingers still shaking while he's tucking himself away and smoothing his hair back with the same hand that had been on Ren's throat since the beginning, 'I appreciate the promotion,' he manages, his voice wrecked and shattered -- he's almost out the door when he turns for a moment, his eyes meeting Ren's, 'thank you, Supreme Leader.'

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [Exorin](http://exorin.tumblr.com)


End file.
